Bad High School
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: Is High School really that bad. Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow JaggerJack are going to find out what really lies beneath their High School called Green Gate High School. They will grow closer together, choices will be made this will change and memories completely erased. See Ichigo and Grimmjow's wild surprise is...


Ichigo Kurosaki grew up in a normal family. Also growing up in a nice town. He had orange red hair like his mother, but his mother died in a horrible accident Ichigo doesn't remember. Ichigo is now 17 and going to high school and lives with his father and his two younger sisters. Now that he is older, he has abs, taller and skinnier. He would do any thing to protect his family. Now he is going to Green Gate High School. At Green Gate High School some thing under the foundation of the school may change every thing.

Grimmjow grew up with a family that hated him. His mother wished he was never born and even called him a freak for having blue hair like his father. His father was always drunk, but tried to act like a good father, at one point he worked to a two time job to take care of Grimmjow. Grimmjow green up in the bad end of town, he had several friends, Ulquiorra, Nel and some others. Now he is 18 and, still has the same blue, spikey hair, he had abs, he was tall, slender, and had a handsome look. Now he is going to Green Gate High School, after his old school closed in the town.

Ichigo grabbed his bags and walked to school, it being his first day there since the other school closed. He quickly went to the office and got his paper with his class schedule, also with his locker number on it. He went to his locker and put the books he didn't need away. Today was a half day because most of the people were being transferred to Green Gate. He got out his books and went to his class. Once he got into class he sat down at a empty desk.

Grimmjow quickly ate his breakfast and ran out the door. He finished pulling on his boot as he ran. He stuck on his black beany with a green tonic sign on it. He ran to school and quickly into the office he was almost last, he grabbed his schedule and went to his first hour. He sat down next to a kid with orange hair. He looked kind of cute, for a boy. The teacher walked in and all Grimmjow did was start doodling.

Ichigo looked over at the boy that sat next to him. Once the teacher walked into the room Ichigo looked up to see who it was. The day was so slow. At the end of the day, Grimmjow met Ichigo outside of the school.

" Whats your name? " Ichigo asked, Grimmjow.

" Grimmjow JaggerJack " Grimmjow said pulling out a pack of his cigarettes. He pulled out one cigarette and a lighter and put the not lit end in his mouth.

" I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. " Ichigo said taking a small step back.

Grimmjow looked at him curiously. " Halloween is coming up me and some of my friends are going to go into the school's basement and see whats down there. You gonna come are you a chiken and a geek like the rest of the wimps at this school? " Grimmjow asked with a grin.

Ichigo looked at him. " I'm not a geek and I'm not a chiken " Ichigo said.

" Then prove it " Grimmjow said. " See you tomorrow Carrot Top! " Grimmjow said grabbing his skateboard and started to ride it down the street doing a few tricks now and again.

" See you later Blue Berry! " Ichigo said meaning Grimmjow's blue hair.

Grimmjow looked back at him before he was out of view, and grinned. But he was soon out of view. Grimmjow actually couldn't wait for tomorrow. He rode his skateboard home and ate supper then passed out on the couch.

Ichigo walked home. The next day, later on in the day actually. Ichigo was waiting for Grimmjow outside of the school. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked over to Ichigo. "Ok we got the doors unlocked lets go. " Grimmjow said.

They walked into the school and down a long hallway. Grimmjow lead them down some stairs and into a basement. Ichigo followed. they ran into several barrels. At one point Grimmjow knocked over one. Neon Green, blue and black goo spilled out of the barrel.

" That shit is nasty. " Grimmjow said and covered his mouth before he collapsed.

" Grimmjow. " Ichigo said going over to him, every one in the room fainted.

Ichigo woke up to Grimmjow doing mouth to mouth. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off of him. Ichigo coughed slightly. " You trying to give me CPR or trying to kill me. " Ichigo said wiping his mouth.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes. " The others left, they were covered in that 'stuff' and they were acting odd, and I don't feel to good my self. " Grimmjow helped Ichigo to his feet. They left the basement Grimmjow didn't even know why he befriended the nerd but it happed. They walked out of the school. Grimmjow took off into a run but noticed he was going way faster then he should be.

Ichigo ran after him, he was able to catch up to Grimmjow when he was running so fast that every thing had been a blur.

" What the hell is going on. " Grimmjow said coming to a stop. Every thing was so odd now. Ichigo reached out to touch Grimmjow's hand. Some thing red ran down Ichigo's arm and through Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow winced slightly. They both went silent. " Lets forget this ever happened " Grimmjow said and took off into a run. He jumped off one of the cars propelling him self through the air and to the top of one of the trees.

Ichigo reached out to stop him a red bolt of light ran out of his hand and right and Grimmjow knocking him out of the tree. Grimmjow hit the ground he got up like it didn't even hurt. Ichigo ran over to him.

" Ok I'm officially getting freaked out. " Ichigo said he grabbed Grimmjow's arm.

" Fine if you won't let me go your coming with me. " Grimmjow said. Cops could be heard coming down the street. Ichigo hopped onto Grimmjow's back and held onto him tightly. Grimmjow took off into a run. He ran right past the cops with out them seeing. Grimmjow ran to his house and rested against the wall.

Ichigo looked around. " We should probably go to the hospital " Ichigo said.

" You think doctors will be able to fix this? " Grimmjow said and raised a eyebrow. " Look at the school they mite have caught us on camera. Hell. They mite have even caught us doing the power thing. " Grimmjow said, his parents weren't home at the time. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo pulling him into the house. Grimmjow threw him onto the couch. Grimmjow sat next to Ichigo/.

About an hour later this showed up on the news.

" Three students of Green Gate were seen breaking into school, Grimmjow JaggerJack and Ichigo Kurosaki, the other students name is not known at the time. But hours later they were seen walking out of the school. and our camera crew caught this. " The reporter said. Then it showed Ichigo using the red thing that came out of his hand, then it showed Grimmjow and Ichigo running. Then the reported came back up. " Police are deeming these people deadly and are to be reported to police as soon as possible. Stay away from them if possible, police are doing a sweep in a ten mile radios of the school. "

" Well we're fucked. " Grimmjow said getting up. He noticed he had blue smoke around his arm. " Lets go we gonna be out laws we best be moving " Grimmjow said, he grabbed some things. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and lead him out the door.

When they got outside there was about ten police cars around the house. All of the police men had their guns pointed at them. Almost all of the Police men started shooting at Ichigo. Grimmjow tried to block the bullets but Ichigo got him then Grimmjow, both of them were shot in the heart...


End file.
